My Love For You Will Never Die
by RePetra
Summary: Petra, a beautiful girl. The most beautiful girl in the world. Smooth skin, amber eyes, strawberry blond hair, perfect body. And she was now standing across his room. Completely naked. [my first fan fiction ever] Rivetra
1. Chapter 1

Petra. The most beautiful soldier in the cruel world they knew. Her smooth skin, amber eyes, perfect body. She was the perfect girl. And now she was standing naked next to his bed. Her neck and chest was covered in marks. His marks. Her cheeks were rosy  
and her eyes were sparkling as she looked at the candle that was placed at the small coffee table. She light hit her face perfectly as half of her faces where shadowed. She had her back turned to him. Her body, as well as his, had scars from previous  
expeditions. But somehow , the scars only made her more beautiful than ever.

"W-what are we doing Levi?" She let out a soft sigh as she ran her hand through her strawberry blonde hair.

He frowned and blinked a few times before sitting up in bed. "What? Do you regret it already?" He raised a eyebrow and looked at her.

"No, no... I don't regret it at all... It feltamazing..." She turned around to face him.

"Then what is it?" He looked at her confused.

She sighed again. "What if I die? What if you die? I can't promise you that I'll survive."

"Well..." He moved to the edge of the bed and looked into her sparkling, amber eyes. "I can't promise you that I'll keep you safe. But I can promise you that I'll try. I can't promise to stay alive. But I can promise you that _my love for you will never die._ "

A small smile could be seen on her rosy lips as a single tear fell down on her blushed cheek. "Thank you, Levi..."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to kiss her. Hishardlips crashed onto her soft, swollen onesas he cupped her warmcheek in his coldright hand. They kissed for a moment before he pulled away. "You should probably go  
before people starts to wondering where you are..." He whispered to her.

She nodded slightly and pecked his nose before walking around in his room to pick up her clothes. He watched her as he cracked a small smile on his lips.

She fully got dressed and looked over at him. "I love you..." she smiled before leaving him in the room.

" _I love you too, Petra..._ "

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**  
 **  
**

 **I know this sucked. It's my first fan-fiction ever. I'm not from a English speaking country so if I got something wrong, I'm sorry. I know it's short but I want to write more chapters. So**

 **Please review and I'll maybe continue the story.**

 ****

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Xoxo**


	2. A day off

EA few weeks passed and their relationship were still hidden. They've decided that it should stay that way to prevent people from thinking that Petra was trying to get a higher rank, or otherbad lies.

Petra had visited Levi every late night and they sometimes ended up with having sex. But they wouldn't complain about it. Keeping a relationship secret was kind of exciting after all. They were both very good at keeping the mask. But Petra sometimes  
decided

to play around and tease the shit out of Levi, just to see what would happen when the nigh came. It made Levi highly frustrated but he somehow enjoyed it. He knew that he would return the favor later.

But one morning, when there was only two weeks left to upcoming expedition, Petra started to feel sick. She woke up with a groan and felt like she was going to throw up on the bed, but she thought it was only some morning sickness and that it wouldsoon  
be over. So she got up. The sun was already high up on the sky and the birds were singing a happy tune.

She walked over to her drawer to get some new and clean clothes. They had a day off and she'd decided to visit her father in town. She took her night dress off and placed it down on her bed. She suddenlystopped and frowned for a few seconds

before rushing to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

She ended up throwing up for over ten minutes before finally walking back into her room, confused. She never gets sick, why now? Last time she was sick was years ago. She thought about it while getting dressed. _I probably just ate something weird..._ She  
/thought as she left we her room. She was wearing a long orange dress with some white details on.

The hallway was quiet and empty. The only sound that could be heard was Petra's footsteps as she walked towards the stairs. She let out a soft sigh as she looked around at the empty hallway. It was really rare that the headquarters was empty, but today  
it was. Everyone wasoutside, enjoying their day off in the beautiful weather.

Her eyes narrowed when the sun hit her face as she stepped outside. The slight summer breeze made her hair and dress wave in the wind. She smiled softly and took a few breaths of fresh airbefore walking towards town, feeling like today was going  
tobe a perfect day.

* * *

 **AN: Hi guys! I don't know if someone reads this shit but anyways, thank you so much for reading! I know it's bad and horrible. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about the story so far. I think I'm gonna continue because I have fun writing it c:**


	3. A day off part ll

Levi was already up. He was sitting in his office, looking out through the window as he saw Petra leave. She looked gorgeous in that dress. He couldn't stop his lips from smiling faintly. She was too beautiful. She was all his.

His smile quickly disappeared as Hanji slammed the door to his office open.

"Oi! Shorty!" She grinned as she took confident steps towards him. "Me and Erwin is heading to town to get some supplies to the expedition. You wanna join us?"

"No thanks. I'm good." He muttered as he crossed his arms. His smile was long gone as he glared at the tall brunette with his usual, bored expression.

"Okay, fine. Then what are you gonna do?" She asked curious.

"Hm? I don't know. Probably clean this filthy place up. You brats are leaving a mess. Tch!"

Hanji laughed a bit. "You're never gonna change, aren't you?"

"Not until you can keep this place clean without my help."

"So you're not gonna change." She grinned then looked at the clock. "Oh. I got to go. Erwin is waiting outside! Bye shorty!"

He let out a sigh when she'd left and enjoyed the silence. He'd been drowning in paperwork the past few weeks because of the upcoming expedition and spent all his free time on Petra. He was exhausted. _I could take a day off..._

He thought. _It won't hurt anyone..._

He got out of his chair and walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea but stopped as he saw the horror that was in the kitchen.

His favorite tea. All over the floor. A huge mess. Broken tea cups. His eyes widened as he stared at it. He didn't know what to say. _I'm gonna kill the one who did this..._

He thought as he grabbed a broom.

He'd cleaned it all up within a few minutes. He sighed and looked around at the perfectly cleaned kitchen. Spotless.

"Tch. Now I need to buy some cups and tea. " He murmured under his breath. "Damn it."

He put the broom back before walking to his room to switch clothes. He took off his uniform and put on a grey shirt and black pants.

As he walked down the hall he found a black jacked hanging on a chair. He stopped and looked at it, then looked around in the hall to see that no one was looking before he took it on. It was placed over his shoulders as he didn't put it on properly and  
let it hang on his shoulders. He walked out and crossed his arms before heading to town.

Petra was walking down the crowded street. People in different clothes and colors. She pushed through the people towards her father's house. A lady with a basket full off fruits accidentally bumped into Petra and dropped all her stuff.

"Oh dear god, I'm so sorry..." Petra quickly kneeled down to pick up the fruit that was laying all over the ground.

"Oh it's not you fault..." The woman said. "I'm just a bit stressed. I didn't see where I was going..."

"Oh don't worry. It's alright." Petra handed her the basket. "I didn't see where I was going either. " she smiled softly at the woman that smiled back and grabbed the basket.

"Thank you." She said before walking off.

Petra nodded and watched her leave before leaving as well. She walked towards her family's house, as she suddenly started to feel sick again.

• **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

 **AN: Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. I'm really curious! XD**


	4. Sickness

"Tch..." Levi muttered as he walked down the crowded street. There was too much people. To mush dirk, sweat and germs. Glaring around at everything and everyone he walked with his arms crossed. But he suddenly stopped as he saw his lover walk into a alley.  
/She was walking fast and that made him curious.

 _What is she up to_? He decided to follow her, but stayed abbot behind so she would notice. She had a day off and he didn't want to seem to obsessed with her. She could need some time on her own as a civilian as well.

She walked behind a corner. He walked up to it but suddenly stopped as he heard a the sound of vomiting.

He looked around the corner to see her standing with her hand against the wall to support her body to stay on her feet. Her hand ran through her hairbefore she wiped her mouth with it.

"Petra?" She quickly turned around as she heard him say her name.

"Levi? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to buy some tea when I saw you go here..." He walked up to her and put his cold hand on her forehead . "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I don't really know..." she sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Hm... You should maybe get back to headquarters and get some rest..." He sighed as well.

"But I was going to visit my father." She frowned a bit.

He sighed once again. "You need rest Petra. And if you're sick you'll probably just make your family sick too. Get rest. That's an order."

After a while of arguing they ended up walking back to headquarters. Levi followed her to her room and put her in bed. He made sure that she had a bucket and a glass of water next to her bed, incase she would throw up again. He then walked to his office.  
/Sitting down at his desk, he let out a long sigh. The pile of paperwork had only gotten bigger during the day. Against his will, he started with the work.

Days passed. Petra had still been throwing up, but she kept it secret. Levi had no idea that she did, she didn't want to make him worried. Even though she was highly worried herself. She sat in her room and just l wondered what was going on when she realized.  
/It all made sense now. Her period was late. The vomiting. The Morning sickness. It all made sense.

She's pregnant.

* * *

 **An: okay this chapter sucked. Sorry for the late update. I'm sorry.**


	5. The confession

Panic started to run through Petras veins. She's pregnant? She's literally creating a living thing inside her womb? She's making a person?

She couldn't believe it. But it had to be true. She then remembered the mission. There was a few days left. She can't go out on the battlefield pregnant. It just won't work. She'll probably get sick again, or maybe killed. Then two people would die.

 _I need to tell Levi._ She decided. She couldn't keep it a secret. But... Would Levi want a kid? He always calls the young cadets brats , and complains about them. Could he handle a baby?

She decided to not tell him. Yet. It had to wait. Walking down the hallway, listening to the endless chattering that came from the different dorms , she sighed. She at least had to tell Hanji. She could probably help her with the sickness. She stopped outside her office and exhaled before knocking on the door two times.

 _Knock knock._

She immediately regretted her decision and was just about to turn around and run away when the tall brunette opened the door. "Oh, Petra!" She grinned. "You need anything?"

"U-uhm... No. I was just..." Petra desperately tried to think of something to say.

Her eyes widened as Hanji grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the office. "Sit." She ordered as she locked the door.

Petra hesitated before walking over to the chair Hanji was pointing at and sat down. Dragging a chair after her , Hanji walked up to Petra and sat down in front of her and leaned closer. Really close.

"Tell me." She looked into Petra's eyes.

Thinking there was no escape Petra exhaled.

"Hanji... I'm pregnant."

Hanji just stared at her, shocked. "Y-you're pregna-..." she wasn't even able to finish the sentence.

Petra looked down and nodded slightly. "Yes..."

"Then who's... the father?"

"Captain Levi..."

Hanji's has dropped. "So you?" Petra nodded and started to get embarrassed.

"And shorty?" Petra nodded once again. Her face was now flushed red.

"Had sex?"

"Oh my god! Yes Hanji! Me and Levi had sex and now I'm pregnant!" She quickly put her hands over her mouth to shut her up.

"...Does he know?..." Hanji asked after a moment of silence.

"No..." Petra looked down. "I'm too scared that he doesn't want it..."

Hanji sighed. "Petra... Even if he doesn't want it. It IS his child. And that's not going to change. If he made a mistake to knock you up he has to stand for the consequences."

Petra nodded and sighed. "I'm gonna tell him."

"Good." Hanji smiled.

Petra said goodbye to Hanji. She walked towards Levis office.

 _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this..._

The word repeated in her head over and over again. She practiced what to say over and over again to herself. Before she could notice, she stood in front of his door.

 _Knock knock._

She wanted to run. She wanted to fade away. Just disappeared right there at the spot. But she had to do this.

Levi opened the door and raised a eyebrow. "Do you need anything Ral?" He asked. She wondered why he called her Ral and not her first name. Then she noticed Erwin behind Levi.

 _I might just tell them both at the same time. Erwin needs to know about it as well._ She thought and exhaled.

"Can I come in. I would like to speak with you both. If I'm not interrupting anything. " Petra said and tried not to show how nervous she was.

"Of course. We just finished." Levi said and stepped aside to let her in. She walked in and nodded as a thanks.

"So, what do you want to talk with us about." Levi sat down at his desk.

"C-captain..." she looked at Levi then at Erwin. "Commander..."

They both nodded and looked at Petra confused.

"I'm pregnant."


	6. We will do this together

The two men stared at Petra in shock. She glanced over at Levi. She'd never seen him like this. He looked shocked but also scared. He looked... Terrified. 

Erwin cleared his throat after a while of silence. "Well... Then you have to leave the survey corps. You know that right? But I assume that you have a man that would be more than happy to let you live at his house."

"Actually..." Petra looked down. "No."

"Then wh-"

"You're joking. Petra. You're joking right?" Levi cut Erwin off.

"I'm sorry Levi... But I'm not joking..."

Levi gritted his teeth. "Damn it!"

Erwin frowned. "So you're the father..." He stood up and looked at Levi.

"...I am..."

"I see..." he then looked over at Petra. "Don't worry You're not the first soldier that gotten pregnant. You'll just have to skip the next mission and leave the military. You can move into Levis room. I assume that it won't be a problem since he's sleeping in his armchair when he chooses to sleep." Erwin looked over at Levi that was staring at the floor. "I'll leave you two alone." He said and petted Petra's shoulder and gave her a small smiled before leaving.

"I'm... Not a father. Petra..." Levi whispered.

"I know. But we'll get through this together..." she walked towards him.

"No Petra..." he sighed. "I never even had a father. And my mother died when I was really young."

She walked to him and grabbed his hands, she placed them on her waist. Cupping his cheeks, she looked into his eyes.

"Levi, listen." She spoke with a soft caring voice "You're going to be a wonderful father. You'll take care of our kid because you don't want it to grow up like you did. We can do this, and I'm scared too. But we'll do this together."

He looked at her and his face softened. Leaning closer, he pecked her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"Alright..." he whispered. "We'll do this. Together..."

* * *

 **An: sorry for the short chapter. I know it sucked. Heh. Please leave a review if you think that I should continue with the story, or if you like it. Or just say what I need to improve. As I said before, this is my first fanfic**


	7. The night

Petra was laying in Levis bed. She's been layingthere before, but it still felt so different. She didn't really know why until she realized how cold the bed was. Even her body warmth could warm the cold blankets up. Every time she'd been there it was hot, warm and comfortable. Every time she'd been there Levi had been lying next to her. Holding her naked body so close that it almost hurt. It made everything so much better than what it really was. She stopped worrying about missions and death. She enjoyed every minute of it. But now she was laying here. Alone. In the dark. Trying to get some sleep. Thinking about how her child has to grow up in this world, inside this birdcage they call walls. Living in fear of the Titans.

She was just about to fall asleep when she felt the bed moving. She knew it was Levi but she still pretended to sleep. Looking at her closely he slowly pulled the blanket down off her. He looked at her body then placed a hand on her belly. He was new to this whole pregnancy thing. He wanted to know if anything was different with her body. Then he placed his ear agains it and Petra almost chuckled. She thought he was so cute and confused. Then he looked up at her face. Curious what he was doing so opened her eyes and saw that his face was centimeters from hers. He was staring into her eyes.

"So you're awake..." he mumbled as he sat up next to her on the bed.

"Yeah..." she pulled the blanket back up over her body since she was getting cold.

Levi stayed quiet and looked away. Her hand moved to his as she looked at him. Showing no emotions, he glanced down at her. She gave him a soft smile in attempt to comfort him.

"I know that this id hard for you... It is for me too..." she whispered.

He sighed. "Petra. I'm not scared of being a father anymore..."

"That's great." Petra smiled.

"No... I'm going to go on a mission... I can die, I'm not immortal. But I'm not scared of dying. I'm scared of leaving you alone... With this kid."

Petra didn't know what to say. Not a single word would come out. There was so much that was going through her head. Her, alone, with a baby? Then she thought of seeing Levis dead body and her eyes got filled with tears.

Levi frowned as he heard a sob. He turned his head around and looked at Petra. Her hands was placed over her mouth. Her eyes were closed but tears streamed down from them.

"Petra no... Please, shh.. Don't cry..." he whispered as he stroke her cheek, wiping some tears away.

"Do you really think that I would let that happen?"

She didn't answer him with words. She just placed her hand over his heart and looked into his cold eyes.

He leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers. He lets his hands travel up and down her body as he kissed her lovingly.

He pulled away from the kiss to get some air as he looked at down at the strawberry blonde female that was panting slightly with flushed cheeks. A small smirk could be seen on his lips before he leaned down and started to kiss her neck.

A small moan escaped from Petras mouth that made Levi chuckle slightly.

"I love to see you like this..."

Petras face flushed red and she looked away embarrassed. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

 **An: sorry for this late shitty chapter. Please comment if you're still reading and want more. You can also comment stud to give me inspiration to what's going to happen in the upcoming chapters**


	8. The morning

Petra stared at the ceiling. It was around midnight. Her hair was messy and her body was covered in sweat. The bed was warm now. She glanced over to the side to see Levi that was asleep next to her. His arms was wrapped around her. She'd never really seen him like this. Asleep. Peaceful. His raven hair covered his eyes and his mouth was slightly opened.

She exhaled and closed her eyes but quickly opened them again. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Levi in front on her. Covered in blood, maybe a missing arm, wrapped in the white blanket that was now stained by his blood. She never want to see that. So she keeps her eyes opened. Begging the image to go away.

Morning came, Petra had eventually passed out during the night. Levi opened his eyes and looked at Petra. Her head was placed on his chest with her face turned to his. He then looked at the hickeys he left on her neck last night and smirked. Gently, he stroke some hair of her face. His hand then cupped her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked into his cold ones.

"Morning..." he whispered as he continued to caress her cheek.

She smiled softly and closed her eyes as she enjoyed his touch.

"Morning..." she mumbled. "What's the time?"

"Hm... it's pretty early. I'm gonna meet up with the squad in half a hour..."

"Then we probably should get dressed. I mean, all the straps." Sure they were good at putting the straps on but it still took time.

"Yeah... But you don't need to. Remember?"

"But then the squad is gonna ask about it... Are we really ready to tell them?" Petra asked and looked at him.

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know... I don't want them to look at me differently just because of this. "

"I understand that." Petra sat up. "But they'll notice sooner or later."

"Then let them notice." Levi pecked her neck. "But in your uniform for now. We'll discuss this later."

"Alright."

They both got up and got dressed into their uniforms. Finishing the last strap, she looked up at him with a warm smiled. He actually smiled back. Levi opened the door but Petra quickly grabbed his sleeve before he could walk out.

"So... When are we going to tell them?" She asked.

"Tell who what?" He raised a eyebrow.

"The squad. About the upcoming baby?"

"Oh... I'll them after the mission. I'll just say that you got sick and won't be able to join the mission."

"Alright." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips.

What they didn't know was that Eren was standing outside the slightly opened door with his jaw dropped as he heard it all.

* * *

 **An: sorry for the late update. Please leave a review I'm glad you're still reading the story**


	9. Eren

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table. The whole squad. It's been a tough day filled with training. They all were exhausted.

With food on their plates they were all eating and chatting.

"Uhm Petra..." Eren said after a while. "Don't you think you should eat a bit more?"

Petra looked at eren confused, then down at her plate and everyone else's. She was eating the exact amount of food like everyone else. That's when she realized what he meant. She made eye contact with Levi a split second before her got up.

"No. I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" Eren stuttered as Levi walked towards him with a death glare.

He grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt and literally dragged him away from the table to a separate room. Petra then turned her head and looked at the rest of the squad. They all had their mouth wide opened and stared at Eren's empty chair.

Petra chuckled a bit nervously and got up.

"Excuse me..." She said before rushing after Levi and Eren.

"What do you know?" Levi glared at Eren that was sitting in a chair when Petra walked in.

"I-I know nothing! I swear!" Eren was almost crying.

"Tch." Levi muttered and turned his head and looked at Petra before glaring back at Eren. "Brat. We know that you know."

"Fine..." Eren sighed." I know that Petra is pregnant. I over heard your talking. B-but I didn't mean to I swear!"

Levi was just about to say something when Petra interrupted him.

"Eren. We would like to keep this a secret. Well at least until after the expedition. We don't want the squad to look at Levi differently just because he's going to become a father. "

"But you're not going on the expedition, right?"

"No. Levi's gonna say that I'm sick and that I won't be able to fight properly. Erwin knows about this is well."

"And we don't want anyone else to know." Levi muttered and crossed his arm. "I'm still pissed that shitty four eyes got to know before me." He glared over at Petra.

"I'm sorry Levi. I just got so scared and nervous..." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tch... It's alright..." He kissed her softly.

Eren had no idea how to react. He was just sitting there in the chair and watched the couple. Petra noticed how awkward Eren was feeling and pulled away.

"We should probably get back. Eren, you'll keep this a secret, right?"

"Of course ma'am!" Eren got up and bowed nervously. He didn't want to get in any trouble, specially not when Levi was involved.

"Thank you..." Petra smiled and hugged him. Surprised by the sudden hug, he hugged her back.

Petra pulled away from the hug. She looked over at Levi and smiled. He grabbed her hand and walked out with Eren following behind them.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading! Don't worry. I'll give the story some action as well.**


	10. The expedition

Today was the day. They were going on the expedition. It was calm and sunny. A beautiful day that'll soon get filled with blood and dead bodies. The whole survey corps were outside the headquarters, getting ready. Well. Not the whole survey corps. Petra  
was standing in the doorway and watched them all get ready.

"Petra." She heard a familiar voice say. It was Levi. Walking up to her he looked into her eyes.

"Captain." Petra said back. She wanted to kiss him, hug him, wish him luck. But she couldn't. Their relationship were still a secret. Even though neither of them really knew why. Petra thought it was because Levi didn't want to show his

style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"softside.

"May I speak with you. Inside." His eyes never leaves hers. "Before I leave."

"Of corse." Petra nodded and they both stepped inside.

Petra opened her mouth to ask what he wanted to talk about, but before she could say something Levi crashed his lips onto hers. Petra's eyes widened surprised but she then closed them and kissed back. Levi deepened the kiss and continued for a while before  
Erwin called out that they're leaving in ten minutes, leaving Petra out of breath.

"I have to go..." Levi whispered.

"I know..." Petra gave him a soft smile as she caressed his cheek. "I'll be fine..."

He nodded and kissed her forehead before turning around and left her alone in the empty room.

Then they were all gone. Going on the expedition. She waved goodbye before walking to her room. The headquarters have empty. Not a single sound could be heard. Her footsteps echoed through the hall as she walked to her room. Or Levis room. They were both  
living together now. It was perfect clean. Not a single stain or dust could be seen. Not even under the bed, desk or the drawer. It was all cleaned.

And empty.

She spent around an hour, reading a book before taking the decision to go to town. She got out of bed and let the blanket fall off her body. She looked down at her belly. She's been starting to show, but just a little bit. It ease barely noticeable. A  
smile could be seen on her face as she rubbed circles over her belly.

Grabbing her cardigan she walked out. She looked up at the light blue sky as birds flew over her. It was peaceful. She'd never felt this relaxed in years as she started to walk through the woods towards the town.

* * *

 **AN: hello guys! Sorry for the late update. I'm very busy with school and all that. So if there's any typos in this chapter that because I didn't have enough time to read it through. Please leave a comment and followso more people can read this. Thank you~**


	11. Update not a chapter

****  
**This is not a chapter**

* * *

 **Hi guys. I noticed that some people had trouble with reading chapter 10. Please leave a comment if you still can't read it. Don't worry. The story isn't ending. I'll continue wringing this and more action and drama will happen. I also want to apologize for my bad writing and all the typos. I'm writing in my phone since I don't have a computer and autocorrect kills me.**

 ****

 **Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more (not so awesome and horrible written XD) chapters.**

 ****

 **Keep in mind.**

 ****

 **This is my FIRST fanfic ever.**

 ****

 **Xoxo**


	12. The outside world

Outside the walls , the survey corps rode out. They stayed together for a while before splitting up into their squads. Levi glanced around as his own. Eren, Erd, Oluo, and Gunther. He couldn't complain . They were all strong men.

He then glanced around at the new soldiers that looked around at the so called "outside world " amazed.

 _Soon they won't be as amazed,_ Levi thought.

The groups got more separated, now Levis squad was almost alone and couldn't see anyone else.

"Oi Eren!" Levi called out.

"Y-yes sir?!"

"Now, you've been talking about the outside world. What do you think?" Levi glanced over at him.

Eren was smiling brightly. His green eyes looked around excited. "I love it." He said.

"Hm. Good. Now continue on the mission." Levi then returned to his usual serious self.

Suddenly the smoke of a flare gun could be spotted in the distance on the right.

"Abnormal?" Eren asked.

"Yes. It's far way. No need to worry about it. " Levi glared at the young soldier. "Just keep you eyes forward. We got a lot of troops out there. I don't think one Titan can kill them all. "

"Yes sir!"

They continued off , into the great forest of giant trees.

* * *

Step by step, Petra got closer to the end of the woods, but she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her.

No. Someone was definitely watching her. She looked around but couldn't see anyone, but her feeling only grew bigger and bigger. Something is hiding, she could feel it. It probably wasn't friendly either.

The end of the forest got closer and closer and she could now see it. She got ready to run for it when something quickly tackled her down to the ground. Her hands and knees got scratched against the hard ground and she quickly turned around to see what tackled her down. She wasn't able to get a good look before it hit her head with something hard.

Everything went black.

 **An: YAY NEW UPDATE! I hope I've still got some readers left. I still need some inspiration to keep going so keep commenting ideas and it may happen in the story. Thank you all for reading. Stay awesome ~**

 **And I'm sorry for this late update. I've been going through a lot lately. It may take a while to the next chapter. Please stay patient.**


End file.
